the x-mens adventure
by sensor girl
Summary: what happens when the x-women leave gambit, bobby, wolvie cannonball and beast alone in the x-mansion for a week? mayhem, of coarse! please R/R *...DAY 7 IS HERE AND THIS FIC IS FINISHED!!!!!! I THINK I'M GONNA CRY!!!!!!!!!!!*
1. in the beginning....(day 1)

Disclaimer: oh yeah, their all mine *cough* in my dreams *cough*

Disclaimer: oh yeah, their all mine *cough* in my dreams *cough*

thought

*sound*

"jean are you sure about this? Ah mean… it could be dangerous!"

"I agree with rogue. Perhaps one of us should stay behind"

"don't worry about it, I'm sure your over exaggerating!"

"ah still don't know about this."

"oh come on, it's not like we left a time bomb in the living room"

"didn't we?"

"okay listen, it's not that bad! All we did was leave some of the male team members at home!"

"not just any male team members! You left bobby, remy, logan, hank and sam!!Alone for a week, without supervision!!"

"well….it can't be **that** bad. Right storm?"

"…."

(the mansion)

"okay, since cyke left me in charge I guess I'm gonna have ta schedual some kinda danger room practice. Anybody want any time in particular?"

"how 'bout after he gets back"

"I like it! We'll do that!"

"logan?"

"what is it this time, hank?"

"what if, say magneto decides to attack us again?"

"…. Let the fantastic four handle it."

"so what are we gonna do for a week?"

" whatever we want I guess."

( gambit and cannonball)

"so what do you wanna do?"

"I don' know. What do you wanna do?"

"ah don't know. Whatever ya'll wanna do."

"how 'bout we play a drinkin game?"

"it's only three"

"ya know somethin' better t' do?

"… drinkin' sounds good."

(bobby)

man I'm bored. Maybe there's something to do in the professors study?

guess no—wait a minute! Isn't that one of those gummy-stick-to-the-wall-lizards?!I don'tthink he'll miss this too much. But he will notice if I stick it to a wall. I'll just throw it on the celing instead!!

*splat*

*scerrrr*

*drop*

…

(gambit and cannonball)

"kay, ya got all de rules?"

"ah think so. Tell me again why were playing a 'old seventies episodes of the fantastic four cartoon' drinkin' game?"

"two reasons. 1) bobby has dem all on tape 2) de only ot'er thing that might work is levern and shirly"

"point taken, lets go!"

(bobby)

*splat*

*scerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

*drop*

*splat*

*scerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

*drop*

*splat*

*sce--*

*……..*

"dammit!!"

(beast and wolvie)

"oh yeah. This is the life"

"I would have to agree with you."

"got anything else to burn?"

"hhmmmm. Ah! I have reason to believe there are some leftovers in the refrigorator."

"nah. Got any paper?"

"plenty"

"hand it over"

*crinkle*

*scrape*

*woosh*

*crakle*

"this is the life. Look at that paper burn!"

"hey guys?"

"Robert? What seems to be the trouble?"

"…um…well…"

(gambit and cannonball)

"holy crap! Ah never *hic* thought that sue *hic* Richards talked so much!"

"and who t'ought dat dat little annoying mini-sentinal saved dere asses six times in one episode!! Can't dey t'ink for demselves!!"

"ah guess not. Look! Is that a pretzel on the floor?"*eat* *spit* "nope. Was somethin' else!"

" oh! Dey got captured again! Drink!"

(bobby, hank and logan)

"run this by me again"

"okay, you see, I was kinda board and well, I kinda went looking for something to do."

"aaannnnnddddd"

"and I kinda found that sticky lizard thing, and I figured I couldn't throw it at a wall cause it might leave a mark, so I trew it on the celing instead, and it…um… kinda never came down. Please help me."

"alright, but you owe us"

(gambitand cannonball)

"so anyway, de bartender says…"

"sue talked! Drink!"

(bobby, hank and logan)

" I can't reach it with the broom!!!"

"hand me the broom."

"what ya got in mind hank"

"one moment please" *bang* *crash* querrrr* boom* pop* querrr* slam* "perfection!"

"it's a broom with a hanger taped to it."

"the hanger will act as a hook. Basically we hook the lizard and pull it off the celing."

"okay lets do it."

*scrape* scrape* bang* querrrrrr*

"um…hank?"

"yes?"

"the hanger came off."

"alright, hand it to me so I can reattach it."

"um.. you see. I did manage to hook the lizard before it came off the broom."

"so"

"so it's still kinda hooked to the lizrd. On the celing.

(gambit and cannonball)

"so dats how de story goes"

"what story?"

"ya told a story?"

"ah think so"

"ahem, excuse me, but could I borrow remy for just a minute?"

"sure, henri"

(bobby, hank, logan and remy)

"okay so do you think you can handle that?"

"handle what, mon ami?"

"heating the celing, so the lizard will melt off?"

"……"

"listen closely. We. Want. You. Remy. To. Charge. The. Celing."

"okay" *charge* crackle* scerrrrrrr* drop* squish*

"okay remy stop charging"

"can I go now?"

"yes"

"thank god that's over."

"uh…guys. We got another problem."

"what now!"

"the lizard kinda melted onto the carpet."

"….let the fantastic four handle it. It's late. I spent a whole flamin' day getting a flaimin' lizard of a flaming celing! I'm goin' ta bed!"


	2. the real reed richards...(day 2)

(the next morning)

(the next morning)

"good morning, logan, bobby."

"whatever"

"are our two southern companions joining us for breakfast this morning?"

"not on their own free will. That's why I'm making them!"

"ah! Good morning sam, remy."

"what's so good about it??!!"

"what he said!"

*ring*

"I"ll get it!!"

"who in the right flamin' mind would be so indecent to call us at eleven in the freakin morning!?"

"it's reed Richards. He wants to talk to , and I quote, 'the lazy ass leader'."

"reed Richard talked? Does that mean ah have to have another drink?"

"I hope not."

"yeah…..uh-huh….where?…okay, okay ya got yerslf a deal. Bye"

"well?"

"well, I just struck a deal with the fantastic four. They'll handle all the major emergencies this week, if we go get this equipment they need. We leave in an hour."

*groan*

(an hour later)

"so how far do we have to go?"

"just inta the city"

"wait a minute, where do we have to get dis stuff from?

"someplace calledjoe's auto parts and another place called sid's garage."

"lets split up into teams. That way we can cover more ground and be home by dinner."

"good one beast. Okay beast, gambit and the Popsicle are one and me and sam on the other. Your orders, DON'T LOOSE THE ICE CUBE!!! I REPEAT DON'T LOOSE DRAKE!!!"

"we won't. at least not after what happened last time."

"okay lets go"

(15 minutes later)

"I'm bored."

"that could be dangerous, judjing by what happened yesterday."

"if yoah that boared then count rocks."

"tried it."

"bet ya only got t' two"

"LOGAN!!! SAM'S PICKING ON MEEEEEEEE!"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too" *whack*

"bobby hit me!!"

"no I didn't!!"

" are we there yet??"

"can't we go any faster??"

"sam kicked me!!"

"remy kicked me first!!"

"did not!! Dat was drake!!" *whack*

"see he did it again!!"

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

"we wouldn't happen to be there yet would we?"

" remys' kicking the seat!!"

"go t' hell!!"

"SHUT UP!!! ALL OF YOU, NOW!!!!" *SNIKT*

"….."

"that's better"

( team one (logan and sam) joe's auto parts)

"this the place?"

"yep, lets go. This is an in and out job, the parts are preordered."

"hello, could I, like, help you?"

"yeah we need these parts."

"are you reed Richards?"

"no"

"oohh. Is reed Richards here?"

"no"

"do you have his phone number? I need proof that that your authorized to pick these up"

"no"

"oh. Well then fill these out, and I'll see what I can do. I"ll go see what the manager says." 

"in and out, right?"

(team two)

"yes that would be them, thank you very much for your assistance."

"okay lets go find logan and sam, you commin bobby?… Bobby? Ahhhhhh!!!! We lost drake!!!"

"calm down. How far could he have gone? We only turned our backs for a moment."

(three blocks away)

yeah, okay. This is boring! Hmmm, something to do. I know!! I could ride the bus!! Here it comes now!!

(team one)

"look lady I filled out the forms!!! Reed Richards asked me personally to go pick these up for him!! What more do you want!!!!!"

"maybe you should talk to the owner. Um…fill these out while I go get him."

"grrrrrrrr"

(team two)

"okay, okay….uh…split up!! You take de west side an' I'll take de east!!"

"okay, we meet back here in half an hour!! And if we still haven't found him, we go get logan."

"okay"

(bobby)

hmmm…gilligans a weird mane. I mean who'd name their kid gilligan. That's just not right! Where's this bus going anyway?

"hey where're we headed?"

"edge of town."

"okay"

(team one)

"look pal reed Richards asked me to pick these up for him."

"do you have any kind of proof? At all? I can't give you these parts without proof."

"no I don't have proof!! I just wanna take the parts and get the flaming hell outta here!!!"

"not without proof."

"dammit I don't got no proof!!"

"uh..logan, mon ami. We got a problem."

"so do I! They won't let me pick up the flaming parts until Richards says I can."

"let me handle dis. Go tell 'im reed Richards is here."

"okay pal reed Richards is here!"

"could I see some proof that he's reed Richards?"

"of coarse, mon frere."

"alright, here are the parts."

"merci"

"hey Cajun where'd ya get Richards ID?"

"dats for me t' know and you to find out, but right now we got bigger problems."

"where's bobby?"

"OH MY GOD YOU LOST DRAKE!!"

(six hours later at a transit lost and found)

"is that him?"

"yup that's him alright."

"YOU GUYS FINALLY FOUND ME!!!!"

"shut up and get in the car!! And not a word outta any of you this time or else" *snikt*


	3. the gen X files.....(day 3)

Okay, guys…it has been brought to my attention that you all want me to continue the story…well, um…

Okay, guys…it has been brought to my attention that you all want me to continue the story…well, um….yeah I got an idea (you poor, poor people.)

Disclaimer: x-men are nnnnnooooootttttt mmmmiiiiinnnneeee. (that's **not mine** got it?? Well do you??) I also don't own generation X, Hannah-barberra, Scooby doo, the flintstones, the jetsons, the car from back to the future and whatever company produced it, the dialoge from blacksheep, or the theme songs of any Hannah-barberra favorites.

#psionic speech#

thought

~singing~

\\\flasback///

_ _

_ _

_"guys?? Do I really have to stay in the corner?? I mean I didn't get **that** lost, did I?"_

_ _

_*snickt*_

_ _

_"I also said no talking, didn't I ??!!"_

_ _

_*nod*_

_ _

_"good"_

_ _

_"are you really going to leave Robert in the corner…he did sleep there all night."_

_ _

_"he acted like a child, he gets treated like a child…"_

_ _

_"sam and remy are laughing at meeeeeeeeeee!!"_

_ _

_"I said no talking drake!!!"_

_ _

_*ring*_

_ _

_"uh-oh. That can't be good…"_

_ _

_*ring*_

_ _

_"are you gonna answer it??"_

_ _

_"after yesterday…no."_

_ _

_*ring*_

_ _

_*……*_

_ _

_*ring*_

_ _

_"FINE!!! I'LL ANSWER THE DAMNED PHONE!!! WHATTA YA WANT??!!! Who? WHAT?? I…well actu…wha…we're……* dial tone* see ya then, I guess…"_

_ _

_"who was that, mon ami??"_

_ _

_"that was banshee…apparently, we're babysitting the gen X kids fer a coupla days…"_

_ _

_" my friends, we are all completely doomed…"_

_ _

_"mah sisters commin' ta the mansion??"_

_ _

_"what are dere names again??"_

_ _

_"can I talk now??"_

_ _

_"NO!!"_

_ _

_"when do they arrive?"_

_ _

_"really soon…"_

_ _

_(five hours later)_

_ _

_""WOLVIE!!!!!"_

_ _

_"they're here!"_

_ _

_"no use pretending were not home…"_

_ _

_"SAM!!"_

_ _

_" duei, I t'ink dey saw us."_

_ _

_*crash*_

_ _

_"they didn't really need that, right chica?"_

_ _

_"guess ya gotta let them in?"_

_ _

_*door opens*_

_ _

_"WOLVIE!!!!!!" _

_ _

_*JUMP*_

_ _

_*CRASH*_

_ _

_"SAM!!!"_

_ _

_*CRASH*_

_ _

_"hola senor mccoy. Remember me??"_

_ _

_"why's bobby, sitting in the corner??"_

_ _

_.#where's my room?#_

_ _

_"ugh. This decore is a slight bit…oh, let's say ugly."_

_ _

_"so what's for dinner??"_

_ _

_"were not gonna survive dese next few days, are we??"_

_ _

_"not with our sanity intact."_

_ _

_*boom*_

_ _

_*crash*_

_ _

_#you guys didn't need that right??#_

_ _

_*sigh*_

_ _

_(afew minutes later)_

_ _

_"SAM!! GET OUTTA THE BATHROOM YOU DORK!!!"_

_ _

_"paige?"_

_ _

_"what!!"_

_ _

_"ah'm not in the bathroom."_

_ _

_"then who is??"_

_ _

_*thinking*_

_ _

_"ah don't think anyone is…"_

_ _

_"then why's it locked??"_

_ _

_"…CRAP! NOT AGAIN!"_

_ _

_(elsewhere)_

_ _

_"so, um…"_

_ _

_"monet"_

_ _

_"so, monet…um…what are you watching??"_

_ _

_"I thought you weren't supposed to be talking."_

_ _

_"I'm not, so don't tell anyone"_

_ _

_"very well…I'm watching an educational program."_

_ _

_"no your not…your watching Scooby doo!"_

_ _

_"I…um…uh…"_

_ _

_"did you see the one where…."_

_ _

_(elsewhere)_

_ _

_*bang*_

_ _

_*clatter*_

_ _

_*pow*_

_ _

_*screeeeeeeech*_

_ _

_#are you sure this will work, mate?#_

_ _

_"of coarse, I've had this planned for years"_

_ _

_#but you never actually tried it?#_

_ _

_"I've been through it a million times in my head…it's pretty much the same thing."_

_ _

_#well if your tht sure#_

_ _

_"of coarse, mi amigo."_

_ _

_(elswere)_

_ _

_"have you seen gambit anywhere???"_

_ _

_"no. why?"_

_ _

_"we need him to pick a lock for us…we're kinda desprate."_

_ _

_"um…I believe I saw him at the doc last.."_

_ _

_"thankyou!"_

_ _

_*running*_

_ _

_"what's up with the hayseeds??"_

_ _

_"the young gunthrie siblings need gambit to pick a lock for them…"_

_ _

_"where is gumbo?"_

_ _

_"he seems to have disappeared."_

_ _

_"wolvie!!! Come try this batch!!!!"_

_ _

_*sigh*_

_ _

_"what's this all about??"_

_ _

_"jubilee decided to try cooking…"_

_ _

_"ouch"_

_ _

_"you coming wolvie??!!"_

_ _

_"I'm coming darlin'"_

_ _

_(elswere)_

_ _

_"Hannah-barberra are compleat geniuses!!!"_

_ _

_"scobby was the best!!! With the flinstones at a close second!!!"_

_ _

_"hey monet, did you see the one where they were at the haunted ski resort??"_

_ _

_"oh god yes!! That was a classic!"_

_ _

_(elsewhere)_

_ _

_*bang*_

_ _

_*slorc*_

_ _

_*meeeeow*_

_ _

_*rumble*_

_ _

_#now your sure this'll work?#_

_ _

_"for the last time, yes! Now hand me the ssaudering iron"_

_ _

_*sizzle*_

_ _

_*scrape*_

_ _

_#looking good, angelo#_

_ _

_"almost done"_

_ _

_(elsewhere)_

_ _

_"so how's that one?"_

_ _

_"just as good as the last *cough*. Would ya hand me another beer, darlin'"_

_ _

_"sure thing. I think I'll try squid next."_

_ _

_*groan*_

_ _

_(elswere)_

_ _

_"is he there?"_

_ _

_"ah'm not lookin'!"_

_ _

_"why? Ya afraid of a little water?"_

_ _

_"right now? Yes!"_

_ _

_"okay we'll look together…one…two…three"_

_ _

_(elsewhere)_

_ _

_~scooby-dooby-doo where are you we got some work to do now~_

_ _

_"take it bobby"_

_ _

_~scooby-dooby-doo where are you your ready and your willing~_

_ _

_(elsewhere) _

_ _

_"so he wasn't there and we wasteda whole three minutes looking for 'em"_

_ _

_"and almost peed our pants in the meantime."_

_ _

_"we gotta find 'em fast!"_

_ _

_"jono? Sweetie? Do you know where gambit is??"_

_ _

_#no. sorry sunshine. I did see him around the kitchen earlier *running*….though. what's wrong with them?#_

_ _

_"don't know…hand me the socket wrench."_

_ _

_(elswere)_

_ _

_"so how's the research goin' mon ami?"_

_ _

_"gambit?!"_

_ _

_"you now another guy with red eyes?"_

_ _

_"we'll, that guywho appeared with x-force for awile had red eyes, and so does sinis—"_

_ _

_"say de rest o' dat name and die!"_

_ _

_"…okay. I believe my research is going well, though it is starting to suffer with the generation X kids around.just a moment agoone of them came in here looking for wire-cutters!"_

_ _

_"I know what you mean…jubilee wanted me to try…whatever it was, that she coocked. Not pretty!"_

_ _

_"you know what?"_

_ _

_"what?"_

_ _

_"we should get back at banshee and emma for this"_

_ _

_"I like de way you t'ink!"_

_ _

_"I have a plan"_

_ _

_(elsewhere)_

_ _

_"uh…jubes…darlin' I am getting' kinda full…please"_

_ _

_"oh come on, just one more, I swear!"_

_ _

_"…alright, what is it?"_

_ _

_"I call it…tuna and strawberry quick surprise."_

_ _

_*moan*_

_ _

_*tap turning on*_

_ _

_"don't knock it till you try it. Now eat your food or you won't get dessert!"_

_ _

_*groan*_

_ _

_"is gambit in here!!! It's an emergency!!! AAAAHHHHH!! TURN OFF THE WATER!!!!!!"_

_ _

_"oh okay."_

_ _

_*tap turning off*_

_ _

_"THANK YOU!!!"_

_ _

_"what's the emergency??"_

_ _

_"the bathroom doors locked and we really need to—"_

_ _

_"is anyone inside?"_

_ _

_"nnooooooooooooo"_

_ _

_"I knew I shouldn't 've let drake go by himself!! He does this every freakin' time!!!"_

_ _

_"aren't you going to eat your food, wolvie??"_

_ _

_"um…not now…I gotta…gotta….help … the hayseeds find the Cajun!"_

_ _

_"aawwwwwww"_

_ _

_(elswere)_

_ _

_*clash*_

_ _

_*screeeeek*_

_ _

_"WE DID IT!!!"_

_ _

_# it looks great!!#_

_ _

_"it is great!! Lets try it!!"_

_ _

_*rattle*_

_ _

_*pop*_

_ _

_*zoom*_

_ _

_(elsewhere)_

_ _

_"what aplan! Henri you really are a genius!"_

_ _

_"oh I couldn't have done it without your help, my young Cajun companion."_

_ _

_"dey are so gonna pay for leaving us t' babysit! 'specially when de fantastic four's s'posed t' be handling dis!"_

_ _

_"oh revenge is sweet."_

_ _

_(elswere)_

_ _

_~scooby-dooby-doo where are you we got some work to do now!~_

_ _

_"let's sing the flintstones!!"_

_ _

_~flintstones meet the flintstones their a modern stone age family…~_

_ _

_*ka-pow!*_

_ _

_"what was that?"_

_ _

_#um…m-m-mister drake?#_

_ _

_"yeah?"_

_ _

_#um…you know your car…#_

_ _

_(elswere)_

_ _

_"he's gotta be here somewhere!!!"_

_ _

_"ah can't wait much longer!!!!"_

_ _

_"hey guys?"_

_ _

_"not now jubilee!!"_

_ _

_"never mind them, what is it jues?"_

_ _

_"isn't that him…right in front of us? With hank?"_

_ _

_"so it is." _

_ _

_*running*_

_ _

_"PLEASE OPEN THE BATHROOM DOOR!!! WE'RE DESPRATE!!!"_

_ _

_"WE CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!"_

_ _

_"um…okay. Was bobby in dere or something?"_

_ _

_"YES!!! NOW OPEN IIIIIIIIIIIIITT!!!!"_

_ _

_*clutter*_

_ _

_*crack*_

_ _

_*click*_

_ _

_*swing*_

_ _

_"dere you go…"_

_ _

_"THANK YOU!!!"_

_ _

_*RUNNING*_

_ _

_*SMACK*_

_ _

_"AH'M GOIN' IN FIRST PAIGE!!!!"_

_ _

_"NO WAY!! AH NEED IT MORE!!!!"_

_ _

_" we'll let them fight over that…"_

_ _

_(elsewhere)_

_ _

_"WHAT DO YOU MEEEEEEEEAN IT'S 'A WEE BIT DESTROYED'?????!!!!!!!!"_

_ _

_#I…I…well , you see, me and angelo were trying to recreate the car from back to the future and well….#_

_ _

_"OH FORGET IT!!! LETS SING THE JETSONS SONG!!!!"_

_ _

_#I'll leave you two alone…#_

_ _

_"no you won't!! your singing it too!!!"_

_ _

_#AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOT THAT!!!!!#_

_ _

_(after dinner)_

_ _

_"so did you get the kids to sleep?"_

_ _

_"no"_

_ _

_"gambit…your our last hope…don't fail us now…"_

_ _

_(afew minutes later)_

_ _

_"did you get them to sleep??"_

_ _

_"yep! No problem, mon ami!"_

_ _

_"how did you do it!!??"_

_ _

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_ _

_"we don't have to go to sleep, you know."_

_ _

_*hands start to glow*_

_ _

_"LISTEN KIDDO! I **KNOW** WHERE YOU LIVE AND I'VE **SEEN** WHERE YOU SLEEP AND I **SWEAR** T' DE GOD OF BRATTY MUTANT KIDS DAT DE OTHERS WILL **CRY** WHEN THEY SEE WHAT I'VE DONE T' YOU!!!"_

_ _

_*…..*_

_ _

_"dat's better."_

_ _

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_ _

_ _

_"oh. Y'know, we came t' an agreement."_

_ _

_"you didn't promise the anything for us, did you?"_

_ _

_"now why would I doa t'ing like dat? I made dem a personal promise. One I intend t' keep"_

_ _

_"alright then…what are we doing tomorrow??"_

_ _

_"I gotta go look for a new car…you guys coming?"_

_ _

_"…yeah okay."_

_ _

_"what about the kids?"_

_ _

_"bring them along too. How much trouble could they cause at a car lot?"_

_ _

_well that's it for day three, hope you enjoyed it! Next week on he x-mens adventure….day four (!). look forward to day four…comming soon to a computer near you!_

_ _

_P.S. I will NOT continue this story unless I get the magic number of reviews (mwahahah) why? Because I'm evil and like a vampire I feed off of reviews._

_Now what id the magic number , you ask? I'm not telling you!!!!! Mwahahaha!!! It could be a hundred!!!! Or it might be three!!!!! Mwahahaha!!! Only I know!!!!!mwaaaaaaaahhhahahahahahaahhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!HA!!!___


	4. I thought I had lingering feelings, but ...

Okay I finally got my magic number of reviews!!! Finally being an understaement!! I posted the last chapter like two months ago!!! And my magic nuber was ONE!!!!!! Why did it take that long huh?  ***cricets chirp* **oh forget it!!!

And I should mention that I'm gonna try a new format, so tell me witch one you like better.

(beast, wolverine and the girls from generation X)

Wolvie: hey what're you kids doing up so early? I thought kids slept in. your not supposed to be up before us!

Jubilee: we tried, we really did!!!

Hank: should we send them back to bed for another hour??

Husk: you can't do that!! It's 11:30!!

Wolvie: kid has a point…

(gambit, cannonball and the generation X boys)

skin: um…gambit, were outta clean plates…and knives…

jono: and food

gambit: I know. Dats why I'm eating kraft dinner outta a pan with de fork sam used last night.

Sam: you stole mah fork!!!

Gambit: yeah well you stole de last cup o' coffee!!

Jono: maybe we need to go shopping??

(bobby)

* picking up a piece of what used to be his car*

Bobby: my car!! My buitiful car!! Gone forever!!!

(wolvie, hank and the gen X girls)

wolvie: alright you can stay up! But you have to stay quiet for another half hour!

*girls nod*

hank: emma has trained them well. What time did bobby say he wanted to go to the car lot?

Monet: 11:00. call me crazy but I don't think we'll make it.

Wolvie: hey you still got twenty minutes of no talking! We should go now. Lets round up the others.

(bobby)

*hugging scrap metal to his chest*

bobby: my car!! Oh god why??!!

Hank: Robert? How would you like to look for a new better car?!

Bobby: *sniff* okay

(gambit, cannonball and the gen X boys)

gambit: okay we got no more food!!

Skin: we're gonna die aren't we?

Sam: of coarse we're gonna die!!! We have no food, we can't find the phone undah all the pizza boxes, and…whut 're you so happy about??!!

*all stare at jono*

jono: well mates, I don't eat.

wolvie: okay guys we're leaving for the car place are you coming?

Gambit: I don' t'ink so mon ami. We gotta get food!

Wolvie: okay but ya gotta take the boys with you.

Skin: why do we gotta go with them!?

Wolvie: cause drake still wants ta kill ya.

Jono: you know…I kinda like shopping, now that ya mention it.

Skin: yeah…shopping is fun.

Wolvie: good we'll meet you at the grocery store in a couplela hours.

Sam: sure… 

(in wolvie's jeep)

the gen X girls and bobby: 99 thousand bottles of beer on the wall 99 thousand bottles of beer …

hank: how long does it take to get there again? 

Wolvie: maybe an hour…

Hank: sigh….

Gen X girls and bobby: 87 thousand bottles of beer on the wall….

(the garage at the x-mension)

gambit: okay…if we take all de crap outta the back I t'ink dere's room for de kids.

Skin: you own a pick-up truck? I never would have thought you the type.

Jono: what's the year on it 196_ ?

Sam: well ah like it…

Skin and jono: too easy

(wolvie, beast, bobby and the girls)

beast: their trying to kill us aren't they!!??

Bobby and the girls: 1 thousand bottles of beer on the wall…

Wolvie: aw $#!+ !!!

Beast:…dare I ask what is the matter?

Wolvie: I took a wrong turn…were gonna be on the road for at least another couple hours!

Husk: jubilee screwed up!! Now we gotta start all over again!!

Bobby and the girls :99 thousand bottles…

Hank and wolvie: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(garage)

jono: what the hell is this?

*clatter*

*scrash*

*shuffle*

skin: why are there so many empty bottles of vodka back here?

Sam: hey ah finally found something useful!! No wait…

Skin: hey is that a rotten pear??!!

Gambit: correction dat's my rotten pear.

Skin: but I'm really hungry!!

Gambit: too bad…okay who took a bite a' my rotten pear!!??

Skin: it wasn't me!

Sam: mmo mme

*all stare at sam*

(on the road with bobby and the girls)

bobby and the girls: 76 hundred bottles of beer on the wall…

hank: I can't take it  any more!!!

Wolvie: just hang on we've only got another hour and a half!!

Bobby and the girls: 68 hundred bottles of beer…

(on the road with gambit and cannonball and skin and jono and a half eaten rotton pear)

skin: quit hogging the pear!! It's the last piece of food in the mansion!!

Gambit: technincally it wasn' in de mansion, it was sitting in de back o' a truck for half a year, and it's my pear so I'll eat as much as I want!!

Sam: but ah already took a bite, so it's mine!!

Jono: did anyone bring the shopping list??

Gambit and sam: bwaahahahahahahahahahah!!

(on the road with bobby and the girls)

wolvie: okay almost there…ten more minutes….almost there…

hank: for the love of god STOP!!!

Bobby and the girls: 2 bottles of beer on the wall…

Wolvie: WE MADE IT!!!!

Hank: THANK GOD!!!

Monet: hmm…it appears to be closed…

Jubilee: well that was a big waste of time…

Bobby: lets start over, I lost count.

Hank and wolvie: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Bobby and the girls: 999 million bottles of beer on the wall..

(at the super value…do they even  have a super value in new york?)

gambit: okay, de rules of shopping you see dis?

*picks up chocolate cake*

Jono: a chocolate cake?

Sam: we like to refer to it as "bread"

Skin: oh we get it!!

*picks up container of chocolate milk* 

jono: "milk"

Gambit: yesss! Let's try one more…

*picks up a case of apple strudles*

skin:…oh I know!! Fruit!!

Sam: ah think they'll do just fine.

(on the road)

bobby and the girls: 485 hundred bottles of beer….

Wolvie: hey girls, how bout we see if the other kids are still at the store?

Girls: okay!

( at the store)

sam: don't forget hank's twinkies!!

Skin: hey jono, how would you catagorize coca-cola?

Jono: definitely a juice

Skin:it can't be! It must be a snack food

Jono: juice!

Skin: snack!

Jono: juice!!

Gambit: hey shut up and help me and sam dent some cans!!

Skin: this ain't over amigo!!!

Jono: come on ange your denting then wrong!!

(at the store entrance)

wolvie: okay now stick together and keep your eyes out for them.

*boom*

*about thirty shelves full of stuff fall over like domino's*

bobby: I found them!!

Wolvie: that's it!! We're all going home right now!!!

(at home)

beast:  angelo, gambit and sam will be alright in roughly twenty-four hours.

Wolvie: what was wrong with them?

Hank: they seem to have food poisoning due to eating this rotten kiwi.

Jono: that isn't a kiwi.

Monet: but what else could it be? Brown and fuzzy outside, green inside…

Jono: but it's a rotten pear!!

**hank drops the pear on the carpet*

*squish*

bobby: and they actually put that in their mouths?

Wolvie: appearantly. Now you kids get to bed. Sean and emma are picking you up tommorow.

Beast: good their gone. I'm gonna let you two in on a plan me and gambit divised as a sort of payback to emma and sean…

Well that's it for day four! Hope you enjoyed it!! Any suggestions for what I should do for day six? And again I must insist on a magic number of reviews before I continue…and this time it won't be one!!! Aaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!


	5. who wants more of cable's special blend ...

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews!! This is like triple my magic number!! So I guess now I owe you guys a really good chapter, huh? *sensor girl tries despratly to hold back laughter* 

(in a secret room somewhere in the basement of the mansion that nobody knew was there, hence it being a "secret room")

bobby: did you get it??!!

Sam: yeah ah got it, and ya'll bettah be thankful! Ah nearly got my head taken off!!

Wolverine: ya did great kid!  Okay those kids still asleep?

Gambit: it's 10:00 in de MORNING!! Why would dey be up so early?

Wolverine: good! Emma and sean will be here around 7:30 tonight so that gives us plenty of time to work out plan payback. Okay at exacty 12:30 we put plan payback into play. 

Gambit: whadda we do till den?

Wolverine: nothing. Just act casual.

Beast: ah, revenge is sweet!! mwahahahahahhahah!!

The x-men: mwaaahahahahhahahhahahahha!!!

(in the kitchen)

*cubord opens*

husk: jubilee, I really don't think their in the cubord.

Jubilee: then where are they!! I'm hungry!!

Beast: are your per chance looking for us?

Jubilee: yeah. We're hungry.

Wolverine: then eat something

Beast: how about I make us all twinkie pancakes!

Skin: sounds good amigo.

(a little while later)

wolverine: okay kids, now since you would normally be in school we thought that banshee would appreciate it if we actually taught you kids something, so all you kids go into the proffesors study for your first class…anyone who resists answers to me, got it?

*snickt*

*children running*

(in the professors study)

*kids enter*

bobby: good, are you all here?

Jono: yes

Bobby: good cause I know you guys wouldn't want to miss this class…

Monet: what is this class?

Bobby: oh, it's a little class I like to call…prank-pulling 101!!

(kitchen)

hank: alright Samuel, bring out the secret weapon.

*looks both ways*

sam: alright here it is. What about …

hank: I got them…

(prank-pulling 101)

bobby: okay so you notice how I have the water balloon placed near the center of the door, but  slightly off to the left…

jono: but wouldn't you really soak someone if it was right on the end of the door?

Bobby: ah, now you would think so wouldn't you? But then there would be no support from the frame.

Kids: oooohhhh

Bobby: okay now you open the door to about a 36 degree angle

*bobby gets out a protractor*

husk: does this have to be an exact 36 degrees?

Bobby: no, but with most doors 36 degrees gives you the best results. You soak the idiot stupid enough to open the door, and get a minumum amount of water on the floor, making clean-up easy…how bout a deninstration?  HEY HANK?? CAN YOU COME UP HERE A SECOND?? Now remember in lesson one about hiding places? It's test time.

*footsteps*

*door opens*

hank: what was it …

*splash*

(kitchen)

*hank walks in*

sam: *holding back laughter* so what did bobby want ya for? *snort*

hank: apparently I was the demonstration.

Sam:  *snort* and you fell for it?? *chuckle*

(outside)

bobby: okay, now this is one I like to call "hit and run". This is the basic structure for other classics like "the little ghost trick" and "the flaming $#!+ bag". Okay, now remember your hiding places, and if worse comes to worse and someone see's you, always ALWAYS blame it on the mail-man. Now watch me, cause you guys are next…

(kitchen)

*ding-dong*

sam: were we expectin' anyone?

Hank: I don't think so..

Sam: I'll answer it.

*opens door*

*looks around*

*shrug* 

*closes door*

hank: who was it?

Sam: no one…

Hank: that's odd…

*ding-dong*

sam: ah'll get it!!

*opens door*

*looks around*

*closes door*

hank: still no one?

Sam: yeah, this's really weird.

*ding-dong*

sam: ah got it!!

*opens door*

*looks around*

sam: is anyone there?? Guess not…

*closes door* 

(outside)

bobby: you see sam's reaction??

Kids: yeah…

Bobby: in this business he's what we refer to as an "easy target". Okay now the girls try…

(kitchen)

sam: it stopped!!!

*ding-dong*

sam:  oh, someone else is at the door!!

*opens door*

*looks around*

sam: okay, ah  know someone's out there!! Doorbells don't ring by themselves!!! Come on out!!!

*silence*

sam: okay, so ah guess there **isn't** anyone there…

*closes door*

*****takes two steps*

*ding-dong*

sam:gggrrrrr 

(kitchen)

gambit: how's it going mon ami???

Hank: not to bad. Another hour and it should be ready.

*ding-dong*

Wolverine: great. Who keeps ringing the doorbell?

(outside)

sam: OKAY **SOMEONE** HAS GOT TO BE OUT THERE!!!!  FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP RINGING THE DOORBELL!!!!! I KNOW YOUR LISTENING TO ME!!!!

Wolvie: hey drake! It's time for their next class!!

*kids come out of the bushes*

sam: I-I-it was **you**??

Jubilee: now why would we do something like that?? 

Sam: then why were you out here in the firstplace??

Jubilee: we were trying to stop the mail-man from ringing the doorbell, but he was just to darn fast!

Sam: th-the mail-man did it??

Bobby: okay everyone, jubilee is now officially our top student!!

Wolvie:I want all you kids to meet me and gambit in the war room, understand?

*nodding*

(the kitchen)

hank *snort* so did you finally find out who rang the bell??

Sam: yeah. Turns out it was the mail-man all along…

(war room)

wolverine: all of you sit down!

*hand raises*

wolvie: yeah?

Skin: um…what do you teach in this class??

Wolvie: well, me and gumbo wanted to teach ya two things. 1) the best ways to piss of a leader and 2) how to do absolutely everything half-assed.

Gambit: any questions?

Jono: is it really possible to do **everything** half-assed??

Wolvie: hell yeah! We're gonna tell ya everything from monitor duty to sharpening a pencil. But we're gonna start with "the best ways to piss of a leader"

Gambit: rule number one, don' agree wit' anyt'in' he or she says, if possible don' listen at all.

Monet: so in short, always be the difficult one?

Gambit: yes!

(kitchen)

bobby: so guys how's the secret weapon coming?

Hank: it would go much better if sam stopped asking me to help him getrevenge on the mail-man.

Sam: bobby will you help me?!

Bobby: why of course I'll help you get back at the mail-man! 

Sam: thank you!!

*hugs bobby*

(war room)

wolverine: now we move onto lesson two: how to identify a leader.

Gambit: I t'ink we shoud take notes on dis one. What do you t'ink?

*all get out paper and pencils*

gambit: *slaps forehead* nnnoooo! Your forgetting de first rule!! Always be difficult!!!

Wolvie: so everyone put away the paper and pencils.

*half the class does*

Wolvie: sigh…okay only half of you got it!! Okay, let me explain it this way…it's like playing a game of  "simon says", but the leader is never "simon"….

(in the kitchen)

hank: so near compleation…

sam: should we call them down now??

Hank: no! it's still to soon!!

Bobby: how long do we have to wait? Sean and emma will be here in an hour!

Hank: patients robert! Patients!

(war room)

wolvie: so that about wraps up our class. I should also mention that there will be a test on everything you learned today…here's how the test is done…

(kitchen)

gambit: okay he's sendin' dem down in about two minutes, are you ready?

Hank: oh we're ready…

Gambit: send 'em in logan!!

(later that night)

sean: the place looks deserted…

emma: well there are people inside, lets go in and check it out. The door's open.

*opens door*

*splash!*

sean: a water balloon??!!

Emma: where do those x-men keep the towels??

Sean: upstairs in the bathroom.

*ring*

emma: answer the phone, sean!

*ring*

sean: hello?

Voice: I know who you are, but you don't know who I am, phys. Ed. Teacher!!

*hangs up phone*

*emma walks in*

sean: emma! What happened t' ye?? Why is ye're face blue??

Emma: there was ink on the towel.

Sean: oh, em, maybe we should look for them in here?

Emma: lead the way

*start walking down a particularly dark hallway*

*suddenly they see a pair of red eyes staring back at them*

sean and emma : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

*run the other way*

*slip on black ice*

*get up and keep running*

*run into a random room and slam the door behind them*

wolverine: nice of you to join us…

emma: your mansion is haunted!!!

Hank: what makes you say that??

Sean: just take us to the kids so we can go home!!

Wolvie: are you sure about that??

Sean and emma :YES!!

Wolvie: alright, their in the next room…

*sean opens door*

*splash*

kids: hahahahahahahahhahhahahahahaha!!!!

*bounce, bounce*

emma: children why are you acting so…so…

husk: were hyper!!!!!

*bounce bounce bouncebounce*

Sean: oh dear god…

*run back into the other room*

sean: what have ye done t' them??

Bobby: oh let's just say, we gave them some coffee…

Emma: what kind of coffee??

Bobby: cable's special blend of super-coffee… and of coarse some of our favorite shugarry snacks…

*eyes widen*

*emma opens door*

*splash*

emma: wha…where did they get that second water balloon??

Sean: kids we're going home right now!!!

*bouncebouncebounce*

skin: we don't wanna go home!!!!

*bounce bounce bouncebounce*

emma: you are coming with us!!!

Monet:nnnnoooooooooooo!!!!

Emma: yes!

Jubilee: nnnnoooooooooo!!! 

(two hours later)

*bounce*

emma: yes!

Husk: nnnnnooooooooo!!!

(in the other room)

sam: what do we do?? They won't leave!!

Gambit: …I gotta plan…

(other room)

*lights turn out*

*everyone stares at the two glowing eyes*

everyone: aaaaaahhahahhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

*all run into the van and drive off*

(back in the room)

*lights turn on*

gambit: well dat was easy! 

(in the gen X van)

gen X kids: 999 thousand bottles of beer on the wall 999 thousand bottles of beer…

sean: emma make them stop!!!

Emma: I can't!! all the caffine is effecting their brains!! I can't control them!!!!

Kids: 998 thousand bottles of beer on the wall..

Sean and emma: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Aaaaahahahahahahahahahah….okay so it wasn't that good, but the revenge was pretty sweet, right? Oh…I see. Again I'm going to have to ask you for a magic number of reviews, because I'm eeeeeeeevil! Any suggestions for the next chapter??


	6. hangin on the telephone.....(day 6(66))

Hello people…I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!!!! I am soooo sorry it took this long to update!! But both my keyboard and backup keyboard decided to celebrate april fools afew months early and stopped working right!!!!  Needless to say they are …gone now…(laughs evily)…but now since I got a new better keyboard, I can finally continue this fic!

Disclaimer (because disclaimers are FUN!!!) : in three different languages…I don't own the x-men! (in Spanish) No poseo a los 

x-hombres (in French) Je ne possède pas les x-hommes (and in german) Ich besitze nicht die Xmänner…there! Is everybody happy now?!

Now onto …day 6!!!!!

Some credit goes to lady amalthea for suggesting cable come for his coffee, and a BBBIIIIGGGG thank you to everyone who reviewed, and was so patient with me and my old piece of crap keyboards!!!

thought

*sound*

*ding dong*

*door opens*

mailman: um…does this belong to you?

Wolverine:…yeah, what did he do?

Mailman: what did he do!!?? He followed me around all day and threw rocks at me!! He's lucky I don't sue his ass!!

Sam: ah wasn't throwin' rocks, ah was throwin' gravel!

(inside)

beast: oh yes! Revenge is sweet!!

Bobby: I can't disagree with you on that one!! Hahahahahahahahahahaaa!!

Beast: hahahahahhahahhhahahahaha!!

(somewhere else)

gambit (on the phone): no! look cable, I swear I don' know what happened to your super-cofee…no, he doesn' know eit'er…sam's buisy he can' come t'de phone right now…oh I don' know, I think he attacked de mailman or somethin'….

(outside)

wolverine: yeah I know what he did, and he's real sorry aren't ya sam…

sam:…

*snickt*

sam: of coarse ah am!! Ah'm real sorry an' ah'll nevah do it again!

(inside)

beast: so what shall we do today my frigid friend?

Bobby: let's make a really big mess…

Beast: …that could be fun….

(on the phone)

gambit: yes, I'll tell dem…yes…FOR DE LAST FRICKIN' TIME I DON' KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YA SUPER-COFEE!!!!

(outside)

sam: good he's gone!

Wolvie: yeah, now let's head on inside…

*pulls door*

*door won't open*

*pulls again*

*nothing happens*

wolvie: uh…ya wouldn't happen  to have an extra key would ya?

Sam: no, why?

Wolvie: cause we're officially locked out that's why!

(inside)

bobby: FOOOD FIGHT!!!!

(on the phone)

gambit: no…no,really…no need t' come over here, I'm sure s' not here…BECAUSE I JUS' KNOW!!…yeah, I gotta go now… I told you I already looked for it!!…

(outside)

wolvie: okay…uhm…check the back door!!

Sam: we have a back door?

Wolvie: no, but there's gotta be another way in. you check this side o' the mansion, and I"ll check the other, we'll meet at the back.

Sam: okay

(phone)

gambit: no! DON'T come over here!!…look I don' know where it is, sam don' know where it is, henri don't know where it is, the list goes on!!…no!! I'm sure I don', but maybe de fantastic four does…well ya know with us bein' off duty an all, dey might've used your coffee to keep demselves awake…I know!…okay…yes, I'll check de mansion again…

(inside)

*rrrrrriiiiipppp*

*scrunch*

*snip*

(sam)

oh look!! There's bobby and hank…but how do ah get there attention? Wait! Are they makin' paper snowflakes?!

(phone)

*ring*

gambit:…hello?…sigh, hello cable…

(wolvie)

there's the Cajun! Stupid Cajuns been on the phone all day! What's so damned important?!

*bang bang*

*bang bang*

*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG*

damn Cajun ain't listnin'!! okay I can always come back, not like he's goin' anywhere

(sam)

oh mah god!! Is that a super-soaker??

(gambit)

gambit: now are you sure dey don' have it?….HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU NOOOOOOO!!!!!???????…

(wolvie)

is he still on the phone? Crap I'm never gonna get back in! hey isn't that sam?

wolvie: hey gunthrie?

Sam: yeah?

Wolvie: WHAT THE FLAMIN' HELL ARE YA DOIN' ON THIS SIDE OF THE HOUSE WHEN I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THAT SIDE??!!

Sam:ah was watchin hank an' bobby! See?

Wolvie: is that a full scale G.I. Joe vs. Barbie battle they got goin'?

Sam: yes!

(on the phone)

gambit: …yeah….so your not commin down here, right?…WHATTA YA MEEEEEAAAN YOU RIGHT OUTSIDE DE DOOR??!!…WHEN DE HELL DID YOU GET A CELL PHONE??!!…yeah I'll let ya in…

(outside)

wolvie: THE FRONT DOORS OPEN!! LET'S GO!!

*running*

sam: NO!! DON'T CLOSE THE—

*SLAM*

(inside a little later)

gambit: ya see it's not in here! Now dat you've torn apart de whole frickin house are you satisfied?

Cable: but I could swear it's here!! I can smell it!!

Gambit: dats great, maybe it's outside?

Cable: well it's worth a shot…

(outside)

sam: and it's cold and wet and…the doors opening…

gambit: now you check outside, I'll wait in here…

wolvie: wait let us in!!

gambit: sigh, okay!

*sniff*

cable: YYYYOOOOUUUUU!!! YOU STOLE MY SUPER-COFEE!!!!!

*charges  at sam*

wolvie: their gonna be out there awile…

gambit: yeah, sam, just knock an we'll let ya in…we're goin' inside.

*door shuts*

beast: and what's going on outside?

Wolvie: cable found out sam took his coffee.

Bobby: ooooooooohhhh. I wouldn't wanna be him!

Sam: SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!

Cable: WHERE IS IT??!!

*BOOM*

sam: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Bobby: good thing the kids invulnerable….anyway I'm going to bed, making a mess takes a lot of energy.

Beast: I whole hartedly agree.

YAY!!! I FINALLY GOT THE 6TH CHAPTER UP!!!!!! Anyway, tune in next time to day 7!! What will happen on the guys last day of freeeeeeeeeeeedom (meant to be said a la braveheart) ??!! 

Okay everybody you know the drill, I get my magic number, and if my keyboard and/or computer doesn't decide to pull another practical joke on me, you will get the next chapter! 

 Sensor girl


	7. the clean up crew...........(day 7!!!!!!...

Well, hello everyone…I'm baaaaaacccckkkk!!! Soooo, this is the last chapter (no cheering please, sniveling only!) of this particular fic, but if I get enough good reviews, I will write a sequel, maybe with afew new characters in it or something. And I have also been inspired by fuzzyblue to finally get myself a muse, I mean everybody has one and I'm starting to fell really left out, so I guess I should write a short fic about that too (I still haven't picked one, in case you were wondering) and I have some ideas for some other fics too. Anyway onto the last chapter, it's been fun!!

DAY 7!!!!!!!!!

*wolvie walks in*

*looks at calender*

*looks closer at calender*

wolvie: hey, blue. What day is it?

Hank: why I believe it's…Thursday. Why do you ask?

Wolvie: Thursday the 17th??!!!

Hank: yes…

Wolvie: Thursday "the girls are coming home today" the 17th???!!!!

Hank: *gasp* yes!!

Wolvie: quick! Get the kids and bring 'em out here!!!

(afew seconds later in the living room)

gambit: okay what's dis all about?

Hank: it's Thursday the 17th!!!

Bobby:…

Gambit:…

Sam:…

Wolvie: thursday "the girls are commin home today" the 17th? Ring any bells?

Bobby: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! IT CAN'T BE TODAY!!! IT JUST CAN'T!!!!

Gambit: NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO??!! 

Sam: AH'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!

Wolvie: okay calm down!! We just gotta get this place cleaned up before 6:30 tonight.

Bobby: WHAT?! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!!

Gambit: IT'S HOPELESS!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!

Sam: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!

Hank: well it's 1:00 now…if we work in teams we may be able to accomplish this impossible task.

Wolvie: I call the hayseed!!

Hank: I call the Cajun!!!

Bobby: where do I go?

Hank:…um…you can stand watch, incase the girls come home early.

Bobby: okay!!

(prof's study)

sam: but, it's clean in here!!!

Logan: not quite

*points to a green mess on the floor*

sam: what in gods name is that?

Logan: you remember that freakin' stick too the wall lizard bobby had the first day?

Sam: no…ah don't remember any o' the first day.

Logan: long story short, it got melted onto the carpet, an we gotta get it off.

Sam: oh.

(living room)

hank: I must admit, you are quite talented at hiding messes. Just look at that pizza box furnature!!! And hiding it all in the closet…brilliant!!!

Gambit: and always remember de philosophy…what dey call a mess, I prefer t' call modern art!

Hank: shall we start on the kitchen?

Gambit: jus' wait till I show you how t' hide dat mess!!

(bobby)

man this is boring. The girls probably won't be back for awile, so I'm gonna do something else, but what?

(the study)

logan: okay, I'll start slicin' through the carpet , you grab hold of it and star blastin'

sam: why do ah have t' be the one t' touch it?

Logan: cause you got a force field! Now go!!

*snikt*

*blast*

*cut*

*crash*

logan: good news is we got that green crap off the carpet…

sam: bad news, the professah needs a new door…

logan: and don't forget there's a big gaping hole in the floor

sam: how could ah forget the hole?!!

Logan: move on to the war room?

Sam: yeah

(bobby)

wow! Pizza box furnature!! Cool!!

(rec room)

hank: and we are finished!!

Gambit: and we didn' have to clean up!!

Hank: perhaps we should see, how team 2 is doing?

Gambit: MON DIEU!! It never occurred t' me, dey could actually be ….*GASP*… CLEANING!!!

Hank: stars and garters!!! We need to move fast!!!

(bobby)

holy crap on a stick, what happened to the professors study?!

(war room)

logan: good enough…

sam: ah'll say

*beast and gambit run in*

hank: we…*gasp*…came as…*wheeze*…fast as we possibly…*wheeze*…could!!

Logan: is the rest of the mansion presentable?

Gambit: s'good enough…*wheeze*

Logan: okay, then we got a little situation concerning chucks study….

(study)

gambit: wow!

Hank: what do we do?

Bobby: somebody help!!

Hank: bobby? Where are you?

Sam: uh…he's down there…

*points to the hole in the floor*

*pulls bobby up*

gambit: aren't you supposed t'  be watchin' for the girls?

Bobby: um….no?

Logan: it's not important right now…what do we do about this?

Gambit: okay, I got a plan!

(several hours later)

jean: so did you guys do okay without us?

Bobby: of coarse jean! We are grown ups!!!…mostly…

Rogue: jean…ya better come look at this

*all walk into the house*

storm: BY THE GODDESS!!!

Logan: it's not that bad!

Jean: pizza box furnature?

Rogue: and there's a pile of old food in the back yard.

Hank: it's not just "a pile of old food", it's our new compost heap!

Rogue: but there's cardboard and glass in it!!

Storm: what in heavens is THAT?

Gambit and hank: modern art…

Jean: well the study seems to be intact…exept for that towel on the floor…

x-men: DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!

Jean: why not?

*steps on it*

*falls through floor*

jean: that's it!!! We're never leaving them alone again!!!!!

THE END!!!!!!

Wow!! It's over!!!! Can you believe it?! Again I will consider writing a sequel…if I get enough people asking for it…so until next time…I am sensor girl and this was…THE X-MEN'S ADVENTURE!!!


End file.
